tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
UK Episodes
TR UK Episode 1 - E3 comedown TR UK Episode 2 - The sequel has landed TR UK Episode 3 - Now with half an hour more waffle TR UK Episode 4 - Urine trouble TR UK Episode 5 - MW2, Halo Wars and game characters we'd like to cruise with TR UK Episode 6 - Gamescon round-up TR UK Episode 7 - Back in business TR UK Episode 8 - PSP Go or not? TR UK Episode 9 - Champagne pizzas TR UK Episode 10 - Bush modelling TR UK Episode 11 - Special moustache edition TR UK Episode 12 - Busking Hero TR UK Episode 13 - Alcohol Added TR UK Episode 14 - Total filler TR UK Episode 15 - Soundboard Abuse TR UK Episode 16 - We swear it well TR UK Episode 17 - End of year PS3 special TR UK Episode 18 - End of the year Nintendo special TR UK Episode 19 - End of the year XBox 360 special TR UK Episode 20 - Resolution Confusion TR UK Episode 21 - Bullets and Mullets TR UK Episode 22 - Horsing Around TR UK Episode 23 - At The Movies TR UK Episode 24 - Hard or Soft? TR UK Episode 25 - Role Players TR UK Episode 26 - The one where the news goes wrong TR UK Episode 27 - The one with musical memories TR UK Episode 28 - Disaster Report TR UK Episode 29 - Hate Figures TR UK Episode 30 - Hot and bothered TR UK Episode 31 - Three mildly angry men TR UK Episode 32 - Wild Ambitions TR UK Episode 33 - iPad bitchin' TR UK Episode 34 - Question troubles TR UK Episode 35 - High brow TR UK Episode 36 - Rambling on TR UK Episode 37 - Innuendo TR UK Episode 38 - Red Dead TR UK Episode 39 - Easily distracted TR UK Episode 40 - Red Dead Overload TR UK Episode 41 - Egg-cellent puns and brown pants TR UK Episode 42 - Impromptu pre-E3 special TR UK Episode 43 - The E3 special TR UK Episode 44 - Post E3 round-up TR UK Episode 45 - The future of gaming TR UK Episode 46 - Flaming Rabbits TR UK Episode 47 - Anime smut and FIFA sadness TR UK Episode 48 - Super powers and mockney accents TR UK Episode 49 - Absent editors and absent minds TR UK Episode 50 - Half century party special. Includes home-made Pikmin costumes TR UK Episode 51 - Theme tune humming and a new retro bit TR UK Episode 52 - Gamescom 2010 round-up TR UK Episode 53 - Custard mini-games TR UK Episode 54 - Real human hair TR UK Episode 55 - Creamy mess TR UK Episode 56 - No news is good news TR UK Episode 57 - Needless swearing TR UK Episode 58 - Gregorian Chants TR UK Episode 59 - Rear Naked Chokeholds TR UK Episode 60 - Ice Level TR UK Episode 61 - Monkey Astronaut TR UK Episode 62 - Ibiza Keba TR UK Episode 63 - Battery-operated hand TR UK Episode 64 - Z-list celebrities TR UK Episode 65 - Fiddler's beach TR UK Episode 66 - Ronald McDonald's Butchering Skills TR UK Episode 67 - Inches Make All The Difference TR UK Episode 68 - Dry Humping TR UK Episode 69 - Bobbins TR UK Christmas Special 2010 - All The Festivities! TR UK Episode 70 - Maggot-Filled Cheese TR UK Episode 71 - Dirty Chest TR UK Episode 72 - Amsterdam Milkmaids TR UK Episode 73 - Non-Stop Talking TR UK Episode 74 - Mixed Nuts TR UK Episode 75 - Bollock Batter TR UK Episode 76 - Someone Leaves... FOREVER! TR UK Episode 77 - Tokkah or not Tokkah? TR UK Episode 78 - Pre-Soiled Underwear TR UK Episode 79 TR UK Episode 80 TR UK Episode 81 TR UK Episode 82 TR UK Episode 83 TR UK Episode 84 TR UK Episode 85 TR UK Episode 86 TR UK Episode 87 TR UK Episode 88 TR UK Episode 89 TR UK Episode 90 TR UK Episode 91 TR UK Episode 92 TR UK Episode 93 TR UK Episode 94 TR UK Episode 95 TR UK Episode 96 TR UK Episode 97 TR UK Episode 98 TR UK Episode 99 TR UK Episode 100 Category:TalkRadar UK